


hold me, rock me (calm and easy)

by budd



Series: time keeps movin' forward [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Season/Series 04, implications of anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: The moment Patrick realises he wants to be in it for the long haul.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: time keeps movin' forward [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	hold me, rock me (calm and easy)

“Deep breath in, deep breath out; there you go, that's perfect, David.” Patrick tightens his grip around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer against his chest, as if it's even possible for them to be more near. 

Hugging David has always been Patrick's favourite thing; wrapping his thick arms around David’s waist, pulling his sweater clad torso flush against his own, hearing his quiet breaths against his ear as their hearts beat in time together. It's a glorious feeling, really, but this?  _ This _ is different.

Instead of hugging because they simply can, Patrick is hugging David to comfort—comfort him from his downward spiral of thoughts, that is. Instead of hearing his quiet breaths, Patrick is telling him to take deep breaths while his eardrums pang with the gut-wrenching sound of sobs; however, all he wants is for David to be happy, and if that means standing in the middle of the store with the sign flipped to  _ CLOSED _ while his heart is practically ripped out from his chest out of aching pain, then dammit, that's what it means. 

David heaves out a final cry, pulling back to look Patrick in the eyes for any apprehension, any desperation saying, “Hey, I don’t want to do this anymore; you’re too much for me to handle.” 

He doesn't find it— _ this time around, at least _ ; but he never has. 

“This time around, what?” Patrick asks, his gaze desperately scanning David’s scrunched features for answers to a question he clearly didn't mean to blurt out loud. 

David bows his head. “It’s nothing,” he sighs, “don’t worry about it.”

Patrick wants nothing more than to dig into David’s brain for the answers he knows are there; however, that's like,  _ definitely _ a crime and Patrick is  _ not _ here for having a criminal record—30 years without a ticket and still going strong! 

Okay, and it's a huge invasion of privacy or whatever, that, too.

“If you're sure…” Patrick’s voice trails off as David runs his fingertips up his biceps, landing on his shoulders in the same place as always. 

“I’m sure.” David smiles, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Patrick’s eternally plump and ready lips. “Thank you, by the way,” he adds, looking at him through thick lashes and bloodshot eyeballs, “you didn't have to do this for me.” 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?” This time, Patrick is the one leaning in, peppering David’s face with flutter-like pecks. He watches as his face contorts into that ever so gorgeous twisted-to-the-side grin and it's a sight Patrick wants to revel in forever: his partner so vulnerable and raw. It's a beautiful thing, really, and Patrick knows he can get used to spending his days comforting David for as long as he needs it if he means he’ll be graced with that shy grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
